Terminal blocks are known in various forms.
By plugging connectors or introducing them into plug-in slots that are provided for them, it is possible to connect busbars of two or more terminal blocks conductively to one another in an arrangement direction, in order to provide cross-distribution of one or more potentials in the arrangement direction.
In this case, it is known for the cross-connectors to be provided with plugs which can be disconnected at weak points. As a result it is possible to conductively connect specific terminal blocks arranged in a row to one another.